


Ah, that makes sense

by XWingKC



Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: 2020 SJ Ship Day - Prompt "Ah, that makes sense”Reference material for Daniel's book taken fromLove, Sex, and Marriage in Ancient Egypt
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Ah, that makes sense

“Um, Daniel. What the hell is this?” Jack asked, reading a book on Ancient Egypt.

“Let me see,” Daniel said, and Sam scooted closer to see what was going on. They were going through all of Daniel’s books and manuscripts trying to find information on marriages in Ancient Egypt.

Daniel told them the majority of marriages were arranged, but love was important to the Egyptians.

Daniel read the passage.

“Ya, so,” Daniel said.

“ _Ya. So?_ Daniel, he’s talking about the milky breasts and the ass of his sister! Not what I want to think about when I get married!” Jack said rather loudly.

Sam smiled and let out a laugh. She knew that the Ancient Egyptians often referred to all women as their sisters, just like all men were brothers. But she wanted to see how far Daniel would let this go on.

“And why is this funny to you, of all people? You are hardly my sister,” Jack continued.

“Oh, I am just going to sit here and watch this play out,” she said smugly, staring at Jack with a huge smile on her face.

“What?” Jack said to her.

“Um, What?” Daniel asked.

“What? Don’t look at me. Please, continue reading,” she laughed at them both. 

“Jack, back then, it was common to refer to any woman as your sister or mother, and likely called any man your brother or father. This doesn’t imply any incestous relationship. Although, I wouldn’t put it past the Goal’uld to dabble in incest,” Daniel explained.

“Ah, that makes sense. See. Not so bad after all,” he said, finally relaxing a bit.

“Jack, the Ancient Egyptians also did not have formal wedding ceremonies. What exactly are you looking for?” Daniel asked.

“I don’t know. I figured since the Stargate and Ra, this was sort of why I met Carter, you know, Ancient Egypt and all that,” he said, looking right at her, “and I was just wondering if there was something special we could do for our ceremony,” he said quietly and rather nervously.

“Why, General O’Neill. That may have been the most romantic thing you have ever said relating to me,” Sam said. She smiled at him again, and he swore her eyes flashed like an incoming wormhole.

“Yes, well,” and his sentence was broken off by an actual incoming wormhole. He just stared at her for a few more seconds before standing up.

“I, uh, gotta go. But I’ll see you later?” he asked, seeking reassurance.

“I don’t think this will work without me there,” she said.

He just smiled at her, and she smiled back. The look they gave each other said it all.


End file.
